Two Sides and a Line
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro warned his little brother about redheads, but then said brother found Kagami Taiga. Half-redhead, he argued. Jealousy, a cup of sake and his brother sitting just across him. Nobody said he couldn't have Kuroko Tetsuya. Half PWP. Incest. Author is sorry. First explicit lemon and wanting to die.


"Mayuzumi-"

"Chihiro."

Kuroko sighed. And tried again.

"Ma-"

"If you aren't going to learn to call your big brother with his first name, then we won't talk."

Kuroko felt compelled to smack the older teen's head. Startled by his own thought, he winced at the sudden impulse of violence. This was not good. He was treading towards a dangerous zone.

"That kind of thing takes time." He tried to amend, and judging by the sudden stillness in the room, it was the wrong thing to say. He risked a quick glance at Mayuzumi-san. The ash-haired teen was sitting at the other side of the room, on top of his bed. His left leg touched the floor, and the other propped up his arm.

The younger boy looked away from the other's burning gaze. It felt as if Mayuzumi-san was trying to get through him with his stare alone.

"Three months." The moonlight that poured in from the translucent window made him feel a bit calmer about the situation. He knew Mayuzumi-san would not raise a single hand against him, but the darkness seemed to encourage him to do so. He entwined his clammy hands together. The atmosphere was drowning him, close.

He raised both of his feet and scooted closer to the wall. His bed creaked at the movement. He could feel Mayuzumi-san's stare as he did so.

"We've been sleeping in this room for three months as brothers."

His voice was no longer coated with the cold fury that made him think of his father. He breathed in the air softly, carefully, afraid to break the fragile glass between them. He folded his knees closer and buried his face into them.

"It's still too early." He tried again.

For a few short seconds, the only noise he could hear was the crickets down in their lawn. Their mother and father were fast asleep in the room three doors away from their's. To be perfectly honest, Kuroko was inclined to follow their example and later endure the awkward breakfast in the morning. There was nothing worse than this. Guilt was leeching on him, and his mind was not being helpful by trying to send him into a suicidal guilt trip.

Mayuzumi-san sighed deeply, his eyes no longer trying to bore a hole into Kuroko. The older boy threw his head back as he closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow's the first day of your second year at Teiko. Will you be okay? Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko cut his older brother off. Mayuzumi-san looked at him and pressed his lips into a thin line. Kuroko allowed himself to smile.

"You need to catch the train to Kyoto tomorrow at 7:30. There's no way you can drop me off. I'll see you off though."

Mayuzumi-san's grey eyes seemed to brighten up at the arrangement.

XXX

"I hate Kyoto."

Kuroko stared at the older teen with his deadpanned eyes. Mayuzumi half-glared in defiance.

"Mayuzumi-san, please don't be a child. This will be your first time staying in dorms. I'm quite worried. Don't make trouble for your seniors."

"Tetsuya," Mayuzumi said with a strain. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

The younger brother stared up at the older one. Mayuzumi rolled his eyes. He grabbed hold of his stroller's handle and fixed his homemade scarf. The fabric was soft. The pattern and color seemed to complement him perfectly. The length reached his hips.

It was especially even more precious considering that it was a gift from his stepbrother.

"You know, I didn't peg you as the housewife type."

The younger boy's cheeks flushed a bit in red. Mayuzumi smiled teasingly. Looking around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them, he grinned. The station was almost empty, and the fact that his younger brother was quite invisible also added to his merit.

Turning his attention back to Kuroko, the shorter boy was looking down at the pavement. His ears were still a bit red from the earlier teasing.

"Hey." He called out softly, his voice quiet and intimate. Kuroko looked up, and Mayuzumi smiled gently at the younger boy.

"I'll call, you know. Maybe not every day, but I'll try to make time. I'll send you mails. You don't have to reply. I know sometimes it annoys you."

"Promise?"

Mayuzumi smiled indulgently at the small voice. He reached out and took the boy's left hand in his. His grip tightened ever so softly.

"I promise. Now, don't go after redheads. I know you have the knack of running into those and get entangled helplessly. I still dislike Akashi, and Aomine is still not my favorite person. Keep your distance from the blondie puppy, or he'll misinterpret it as an invitation. Don't pick up Midorima's weird habit. Murasakibara is okay."

Stifling his sigh, Kuroko managed a strained smile and answered serenely. "Your train is leaving."

"Wha-"

XXX

_**Some years later, after Winter Cup**_

"Kagami Taiga." Grey eyes narrowed. Blue ones looked away.

"He's half-redhead."

Mayuzumi Chihiro glowered at his stepbrother.

"He's American." As if that would make his point – whatever it was – stronger, Mayuzumi emphasized the last word with as much disdain he could muster. His younger brother shifted uncomfortably on his seat on the floor, his hand gripping on the hem of his white polo shirt.

The older teen reached for the bottle on the small low table between them. He poured the clear liquid into a small cup. Sake was what he needed at the moment. He didn't have any issues towards redheads in particular, but his brother attracted problematic ones.

Kagami Taiga was fine, from what he heard and saw during the final match. But, there was another problem that needed to be addressed.

The Yankee was being far too familiar with Mayuzumi's brother.

But, if that was the problem, then he would have had issues with more than half of the Generation of Miracles. There was also that debt that they owed him for hurting his brother.

"It's . . . unfair."

Petty, he was being. Downing the sake in one last gulp, he put the cup on the table before leaning back, his neck met the edge of his bed, his elbows propped his torso. He closed his eyes and thought of the awkward moments that he and Kuroko shared.

It was never a smooth sailing, but eventually Kuroko gave in and Mayuzumi still remembered the humid air, the cold temperature and the silence in this very room as Kuroko called him 'Chihiro-nii' for the first time in his fever-induced state.

Kuroko made an attempt to feign short-term amnesia the next morning, but Mayuzumi's trademark stare had the boy giving in by the time lunchtime rolling in.

"Chihiro-nii?"

The older teen half-crawled to his brother's side. He leaned against Kuroko's shoulder as a heavy sigh made escaped his lips.

"I'll be back to Tokyo for college. I'll be able to look after you."

Kuroko nodded almost hesitantly. Mayuzumi grunted and shifted to hug him, his arms wounded themselves around the other's midsection. Kuroko raised a hand and ran them through the silver locks. Sighing blissfully, the silver haired teen snuggled closer to Kuroko's neck. He inhaled the faint vanilla scent deeply.

"You smell nice." He commented sleepily. The shoulder under his ear tensed.

Perhaps, it was the sake he consumed or the really nice mood with only a lamp table lighting the room. Mayuzumi's eyes found Kuroko's neck, and the really nice skin covering the flesh below. He did not think, he did not even hesitate, as he instinctively sunk his teeth into it.

"Ah-!"

Pulling away slightly, Mayuzumi's eyes widened.

_More._

"Tetsuya?"

He raised his head. He took in the surprised look on Kuroko's face, his slightly gaping mouth and wide eyes.

_More._

Realization hit homerun. Mayuzumi broke away from the skin contact hastily. "I'm sorry."

A few seconds of awkward silence passed. Mayuzumi ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself hell and back for his carelessness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry if I scared you." He was not sorry for doing what he did, per se. But, that's up to Kuroko to interpret.

He sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. His younger brother had not move a muscle yet. One single slip, just one minor slip, and it already made him afraid of what might happen should Kuroko ever be aware of the less than obvious romantic feelings Mayuzumi had for him.

His head was spinning. The temperature was too cold all of a sudden. Anything would be welcomed as a distraction at this moment. _Anything_. As long as he didn't have to sit next to his horrified brother.

"Chihiro-nii . . ."

Mayuzumi stiffened. A second later, warmth came in contact with his hand. Realizing it was his brother's hand, Mayuzumi's breathing turned slightly labored. The grip on his hand tightened, trying to reassure. Assure what? He did not know.

"It's alright." Kuroko said softly. He scooted closer to his side until their shoulders touched.

"Chihiro-nii . . . I know."

Mayuzumi turned to face his brother, face contorted in horror. Kuroko looked down, as if embarrassed.

"And . . . I think I feel the same way too."

"_You think?"_

Voice barely above whisper, Mayuzumi turned fully to face his brother. The younger boy refused to meet his eyes, scrutinizing the highly entertaining pattern of Mayuzumi's old bed on the other side of the room instead with that blank look Mayuzumi hated.

"I think . . ." Kuroko paused to swallow. "I think it started as something close to a brother-complex. I'm not sure, though. But, Mayuzumi-san suddenly turned into Chihiro-san in my head. Chihiro-san turned into Chihiro-nii. And . . . Chihiro-nii was – is my hero. He could do things I couldn't. He saved me a lot of times. He soothed my pain. In Teiko, when I resigned from the club-"

"You _what-_"

"I thought I would give up on basketball entirely."

Kuroko faced his brother, and it took all of Mayuzumi's willpower to not hold the younger teen in his arms. The raw emotion playing in Kuroko's eyes was too much for him. It _burned_ him from the inside. His limbs were subdued, but they were screaming to touch the body in front of them.

_More._

"I love Chihiro-nii." The words fell off languidly from the soft pink lips.

"Tetsuya, stop."

His body _burned_, _yearning_ for the slightest bit of contact with his brother. The sensation was too much that he found himself jerking away from his brother's touch. He breathed in the air a bit too raggedly. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kuroko's hurt expression.

'_No.'_

"Tetsuya." He needed to tell him. "It's . . . if you don't stop, I-I might lose control and-"

Admitting it out loud was hard. He should never taint his brother in any way. It was wrong. But, it had never stopped him before from daydreaming during classes of what he could do to Kuroko. They did not share the same blood, but they were still brothers.

"It's alright."

'_No, that's wrong. You should be afraid.'_

"I . . . also want Chihiro-nii."

Mayuzumi looked up, gaping. Kuroko's eyes once again found solace in observing the mattress. His ears were red, his cheeks flushed.

'_Oh mother, please forgive me.'_

"Tetsuya . . ."

At the whisper of his name, Kuroko looked up, and his view was obscured by the looming figure of his older brother. The taller teen's eyes were expressing something that he'd never saw before. And, it sent pleasant shiver all over his body.

"Chihiro-nii . . ."

Mayuzumi leaned in, his hands on either side of Kuroko to support his body. He leaned closer.

'_Please.'_

Fireworks. Fire. When their lips met, Mayuzumi had forgotten everything. Their lips moved messily, neither was experienced. The lips on his were soft, wet, cold, and warm at the same time. Their breath intertwined until it became one.

_More._

He grunted, and the gesture elicited a soft moan from his younger brother. His hands found their way on the other's clothed stomach. He quickly found way to the other side. His cold hands traced the faint muscles on his brother's torso earning him another delicious gasp. They parted slightly for a second before once again engaging themselves in the new hot sensation.

His head was spinning faster. There was something wet and soft moving against his lips. It was all too sudden when the sensation faded away.

"What-"

"Bed." Kuroko gasped out. Mayuzumi blinked, trying to regain some sort of consciousness. When his brain registered the word his brother had just spoken, he spoke almost incoherently.

"A-ah, yes."

They were not even halfway meeting the bed when they attached their lips one again, all too eager for the contact they had longed for. Kuroko's back met the bed, and Mayuzumi supported himself with his elbows, hovering over the younger boy.

It only lasted for a few more seconds before they parted, air rushing in to their lungs. Mayuzumi leaned in, kissing his brother's neck deeply until the spot turned red and pink. It would leave mark in the morning, but neither minded at the heated moment. He left more, until Kuroko moaned out loud.

Mayuzumi paused to grin. Sensitive spots. He had found his brother's erogenous zones. It was just above his chest, on top of where his heart would be. He explored the area until Kuroko fisted his hair, with desperation and staggered breathes.

_Beautiful._

Groaning, Mayuzumi rose and sensually took off his shirt, making sure that Kuroko was watching. Teasing his brother was probably his new favorite activity. The younger teen was watching with hungry eyes, probably unaware that his burning gaze did more than it should to Mayuzumi's libido.

Throwing away the shirt to the other side of the room, he leaned in again to take off his brother's. Kuroko complied with little resistance, too hazy in his lust-induced state.

Their naked torsos touched, and Kuroko gasped at the feeling. Mayuzumi grunted and kissed his brother's chest, all the way down to his stomach and navel.

"H-haa…ah!"

Mayuzumi lick the navel, his brother bucked in response. He trailed down and stopped at his brother's zipped pants. He looked up to see Kuroko's unsure but wanting gaze. Giving his brother his best assuring smile, he took the zip in-between his teeth and pulled it down. He had to use one hand to remove the button from its lock.

Kuroko was gasping eagerly, and it made Mayuzumi eager to just get on with the sex already, no more of this teasing and foreplay. But, this was their first time, so he had to make it a night to be remembered. At least for himself, who knew what might change Kuroko's mind in the future.

Pushing away the ominous thought, he pulled down his brother's white boxer with his teeth. Kuroko was watching and enjoying the show, for sure. When his brother's cock sprang up to life, Mayuzumi licked his lips in delight. Kuroko was embarrassed, judging by the way he turned away with his arm on his mouth.

He took in the half-hard member in his mouth, listening carefully to the sharp intake of air his brother took.

"Chi-Chihiro-"

He started slowly, torturing the body below him with teasing lick. He sucked the tip until it was red. Finally feeling merciful towards his brother, he took it all in.

"H-haaah . . ."

Kuroko whimpered lowly, his hand clutching a handful of Mayuzumi's hair. The older teen started sucking until his cheeks hollowed. It was a wonderful feeling, as he tasted the pre-cum with Kuroko moaning under him.

"I'm – hah – close!"

Tracing the twitching member with his tongue, slipping in the tip of his tongue into the tip, Kuroko came into his mouth shuddering. He waited until his brother's cum stopped coming out. When it did, he let go of the twitching member and swallowed down the white substance.

He crawled upward, taking in the sight of his brother's face in its unguarded state. The younger teen had his eyes closed in bliss, his breathing slowly softening. He opened his eyes hazily to see his brother's hungry gaze.

"Tetsuya." Mayuzumi whispered as he leaned in to kiss his brother's sweaty forehead. "You're beautiful."

Kuroko did not get to respond to that as his brother captured his lips into another fiery kiss. This was wrong. This was really wrong. But, it was just _so_ perfect and heavenly.

They parted an inch enough for Mayuzumi to say, "We don't have to go all the way."

The younger teen frowned before grunting lowly and wounded his arms around the other's neck, "No. I want this. You've been holding back since my third year in middle school. I'm old enough now. I can handle it."

Mayuzumi chuckled, excited and happy, "Well, don't mind if I do."

"Please do."

XXX

"N-no – _oooohhh, onii-chan_!"

Mayuzumi hissed at the tightness around his three fingers. Pulling them out, he aligned his member with his brother's eager opening. He squirted out a fair amount of lotion into his hand before throwing the bottle somewhere away. He wrapped the hand around his length, coating it as he sighed at the cold feeling.

Done with that, he held his brother's thighs and looked down at the expression his precious brother was making. The younger teen looked as if he had fainted, save for the soft pants he let out continuously.

"Is this alright?" he asked as he kissed the smooth skin on either side of his face. He wanted to make sure this was right, that he was not doing something wrong, that his brother wanted this. It was too late to stop, but he just wanted to make sure.

Kuroko cracked an eye open, and the silver haired teen had to suppress a chuckle at the annoyed half-hearted glare he got.

"I'm going in." He whispered as Kuroko nodded. He pressed the tip to the entrance, and they both hissed at the feeling. He started pushing in, listening to his brother's breathing to make sure he was not hurting him. When Kuroko let out a small yelp of pain, Mayuzumi paused, his breath labored.

"Relax." He whispered. Kuroko closed his eyes and tried to relax. Mayuzumi grunted as he pushed in again, this time slower.

It was a slow, painstaking process. When he was fully inside, Mayuzumi sighed in relief. Kuroko was panting hard, he did a great job. Kissing his brother's hairline, he waited until the other adjusted.

"It's fine now." His brother consented. Mayuzumi did not follow his animalistic desire right away. He took time to admire his brother's flushed face, the tears on the edge of his eyes and the admiring gaze that was directed at him.

"Chihiro-nii, wha-"

"I want you to know, that you're the only one for me." With that sentence, Mayuzumi pulled out halfway before slamming right back in. Kuroko bucked in response.

"Always." He thrust in a steady pace, keeping his brother occupied. And, somewhere in his mind, he hoped his brother would not remember this embarrassing confession.

"Always since that sunny morning we woke up right next to each other."

"H-hah! Ah! What-"

Mayuzumi increased his pace and Kuroko's incoherent questions turned into moans. The older teen's breath started coming out unevenly. The heat around his length was too much. The tightness was driving him mad. And, his brother's beautiful body was under him, writhing from pleasure.

"Ah! H-hah!"

"I love you."

He thrust in madly, no longer trying to keep his need in bay. Kuroko's face twisted in pleasure, moaning out the name of his brother with each thrust. Their bodies moved in the darkness, dancing to the lullaby as old as time. Mayuzumi listened to his brother's voice as Kuroko tried to engrave Mayuzumi's touches into his mind, trying to remember how his skin burned with each.

"Chi-Chihiro-nii! Aah!"

"Tetsuya…!"

The heat started pooling in their stomach. Mayuzumi leaned in as his brother captured his neck with his arms. Their lips met and suddenly their worlds consisted only of each other. No problematic redheads. No line between brothers. There were only them, in each other's holds.

With one long hard thrust, they both came and moaned into each other's mouth. The sensation was strong and long. When they climbed down from the euphoria, Mayuzumi belatedly realized that he just came inside his little brother, and the thought made him shudder in pleasure instead of worry. Kuroko did not seem to mind as Mayuzumi crashed beside him. They both panted quietly. The pleasure caused them to temporaly lay in a heap of bodies for a few moments before Mayuzumi leaned in to peck his brother's lips.

"I love you."

Kuroko stared, still high in pleasure. But, then he smiled and Mayuzumi's heart swelled with love for this person.

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Omake~<strong>_

"You know, I think Akashi's into you."

Kuroko nearly choked on his toast. He looked up at his brother's blank face, not at all guilty.

"Uh . . ."

Mayuzumi downed his juice before glaring at the innocent glass, "I should show him – and everyone else for that matter—who you belong to now."

He turned to face his brother. The younger boy's face was pale, paler than usual; it almost turned blue.

"Don't worry. They don't need to know that we're brothers."

* * *

><p>End.<p>

**A/N**: Never again. –runs away in tears- Anyway, Lyn, MilkyUke, I hope you two perverts enjoyed that. Please forgive this pathetic and awkward attempt. I want to die of embarrassment. And Holy Angel Heart thanks for making me laugh with stupid awkward sex phrases and MilkyUke for suggesting lines that might as well be picked up from Boku no Pico. Porn. Haha. Seriously. Porn? What the hell? Oh Sei, what would I ever do without you?

This is still embarrassing. I almost don't want to upload it. Happy Birthday Kuroko bby! Please forgive me for being late! And I'm sorry that your birthday fic is about porn. I was 20% done with a new MidoKuro but then I remembered this favor and BAM! Yep.

(Sei: You guys have really strange conversations. And what would you do without me? Well, keep me around, and you'll never find out ;). I swear, I shall only become this OOC for you guys. )

* * *

><p>黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<p>

Edited version © AokazuSei


End file.
